


【翔松】试新茶

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 但记韶光易逝，好事须趁年华
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 6





	【翔松】试新茶

**Author's Note:**

> 背景大概是昭和年间伪满洲国  
> 有一点点厂松前提（实为养父子关系）  
> 描写十分含蓄 请放心食用

“妈妈桑，”由花子跪坐在移门边，“林先生要见您，说是进了一批上好的新茶，想与您共品。”

空气安静了一瞬，烛火摇曳，发出哔剥的细响。刘青松站起身，屏风上人影陡然拉长。“快让他进来。”

“不像以前一样……让他等一会儿吗？”

他细细将衣袖抚平：“今日就不必了。”

林炜翔没穿和服，一身百乐门常客似的洋服，还要叼着木烟斗端样子。他直起身为刘青松斟茶，衬衫袖口下有意无意地露出块价值不菲的金表。他微微颔首，用日语说：“请用。”

“噗。”刘青松用两根手指撑着额头，望着他故作熟练的模样，“说中文就好。”

林炜翔抓一抓头：“我身在茶屋，举止还是要合些规矩的好。”

刘青松陡然沉下脸：“你还知道你在茶屋？怎么没穿我送你的和服？”

林炜翔有些慌了：“我……但是……”

刘青松轻叹一声：“今夜就要走了？”

“呃……嗯……”林炜翔神色间有些黯然，“待到事了，我会尽快回满洲的。”

“无碍，毕竟那里才是你的故乡。”刘青松低头抿了口茶，有些苦，回味却甘甜，“几时的车票？”

“两小时后。”

刘青松的眉心蹙起。

林炜翔又有些慌乱：“怎么，这茶难喝？”

“没有的，”刘青松搁下茶盏，“虽然我不大懂中国茶，但确是好喝的。”

林炜翔言辞间颇有些振奋：“那较之日本茶如何？”

“不好说，你须细细品味才知。”

林炜翔有些惘惑地望向他。

“我这儿也有些好茶，”刘青松长身而起，“随我来？”

他已无需深究这是不是句别有深意的暗语，刘青松将他手腕攥着，从狭长的门廊疾行而过，飘起的衣袖带起一阵风。一侧墙上挂着各式能面，以油彩涂成赤色或白色，灯影憧憧里是栩栩如生的枯骨与红颜，正漠然或热切地将他瞧着。他是此间的不速之客，极少有人知晓他们的来往，即使刘青松的背影将夜色劈做两半，引他前行，他依然难免惶惶。他是刘青松讳莫如深的座上宾，然总会有些人视他为仇雠。

他们走到庭院的最深处，旁人须止步的屋门，甫一关上便承接了林炜翔的后脑勺。刘青松吻他，脱他的西装和衬衫，门里和门外的刘青松是两个人，门外他是端庄又刻薄的水茶屋老板，门内他只是刘青松。

林炜翔除了衣服，名贵的衬衫皱成一团，他毫不在意，只随手丢到一边去。他们滚倒在榻榻米上，刘青松的和服铺展开来，乌黑的长发散落，像一扇水墨屏风。他的气息吐在刘青松颈间，一同落下的还有吻，潮湿而灼热，仿佛要将皑皑白雪都烤化成一汪水，好稳稳捧在掌心。刘青松的手掠过他的脊背，比起抚摸更像抓掐，然后扯开他的皮带，伸进他的平角裤里。

“哟，”他唇角勾起，“还穿了这洋玩意儿？”

林炜翔也低低地笑：“只许你不穿兜裆布，不许我穿洋玩意儿？”

话音未落，刘青松在他臀上重重捏了一把，趁他呼痛欺身将他压在地上。林炜翔神色凝滞着，颊边晕着大片的红，刘青松将手掌印上去，他便咬了咬嘴唇，睁圆了眼睛望向他，依稀像在渴求。

确然他们比谁都要更渴，而此刻也无需吞下一杯鸩酒来润喉。那目光相接，丝丝缕缕地交缠，便好像要烧起来。刘青松跨坐在他大腿上，手指灵巧地解开他的皮带，拉下内裤边他就急不可耐地弹出来，渗出的前液将布料打湿了一小片。他伏低身子，枕着林炜翔肩膀，抓住那只戴着金表的手向自己臀间探去，按揉了几下便埋进软肉里。他发出两声吟叫，腰也软下去，林炜翔插了几下，抽出手指，带出晶莹的一丝，他扶住自己的阳器，贴住春水泛滥的臀缝，刘青松摆起胯来，蹭着他的东西，又滑又湿又热，像要擦出火来。他十指插进林炜翔上过摩丝的头发里，促促地喘：“你进来罢……”

“怎么回事，”他明知故问，“今天好急。”

刘青松眯起眼来：“你不要太急了便好。”

他挨挨蹭蹭地挤进去，里边又紧又热，他们同时呻吟出声，他抱住刘青松的腰，浅浅地顶了几下，才开始添了力道。刘青松有些意乱情迷地吻他的耳垂与脸颊，挺臀承迎他的撞击，散落的长发搔着林炜翔的锁骨，痒得很。他闭住眼睛，忘情地低喊：“刘青松，刘青松……”

旁人从不会这样唤他，他是明凯在日本的养子，随了养父的假名姓松井。他早早故去的生父姓刘，除去林炜翔，只有父亲才叫他刘青松。

刘青松两手从他头侧的地面撑起，缓缓地将他全部坐进去，那根东西忽地捅到最底，他咬起牙，眼角渗出些泪花来，却更猛烈地摆起腰。林炜翔只觉如同搅在蜜罐里，黏腻又香甜，一层一层地裹着他，像要吸出什么东西来。他也挺起腰，想送得更深些，他要将刘青松搅得一团糟，只知低低地哭喊，唤他的名字。

他将刘青松的和服捋顺，那不像是昭和时代流行的款式，应是源自于更古老的岁月。青白色衣摆如花瓣一样铺开，又像绵延的海浪，他们是奄奄一息的舟楫，起起落落浮浮沉沉，在欢愉的云雨里挣扎靠岸。

从和服的间隙里，刘青松的性器露出头来，他伸手握住，将包皮褪下，用手指揉捏着前头。刘青松嘶了一声，林炜翔挑眉：“痛吗？明凯平时都不碰你这里？”

“你……闭嘴，不准提他，”他咬着牙，满脸泪水与红霞，还要凶巴巴捏起拳头，“小心我揍你。”

“你揍吧，”林炜翔反深深望住他，“我喜欢的。”

刘青松愣了一瞬，手落下来，却只是捏住了林炜翔双颊，搓面团般捏着。林炜翔扬起两条浓眉：“我料你舍不得打我。”便被两片嘴唇堵了回去，刘青松后头含着他的东西，捧住他的脸，俯下身来深深地吻他。

他从刘青松唇齿间尝到新茶的苦味，而后是馥郁的，轰轰烈烈的回甘。

林炜翔离开的时候，刘青松没有相送，只叮嘱他好生行商，好生做人。他走回夜色里，客人们身着浴衣，行走于庭院与门廊间，唯独他一袭洋装，格格不入。

刘青松孑然坐在一室月光里，许久之后才提起沉重的衣摆，赤裸着双足跑出门去，回到茶室，推开了窗，灯火里人影绰绰，哪里还有林炜翔的影子。他伫立在原地，和服零落挂在肩头，像遭了雨的玉兰花，说不出地旖旎，说不出地惆怅。

他终是幽幽叹了一声，转过身去。红烛还未燃尽，那壶新茶亦尚有余温。

\-----fin-----

**Author's Note:**

> 文题与summary出自东坡的望江南（好像原句都被用滥了( 艹皿艹)凸


End file.
